


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 18

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Earthquakes, Gen, M/M, Trapped, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 18

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Friday, January 4: coal, large, thin

While John waited for a call from one of the nurses about Stiles, he called Parrish to see how the search was going.

"We don't have anything just yet, Sheriff," Parrish said. His voiced sounded thin. "The robot from Mahealani Robotics arrived and we determined the tunnels are clear and safe."

"The place is large," John could hear Boyd’s voice. “And there’s coal down here, too?”

"You guys stick together and don't get lost!" John said. "I don't need my best guys wandering under Hale property with no way to get out."

"Roger that," Parrish said. “Think we’re close, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
